In the Library
by ForensicGeek2
Summary: What some of our favourite Hogwarts students have used the Library for- some better uses than others! All Houses, and any character from the Founders to the Professors to the Marauders to the Golden Trio to their children- all! Just a series of non-related drabbles about all generations. About as canon as fluff and OTPs can be...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I cannot take credit for any characters, setting or any part of the Harry Potter universe. All belongs to J. K Rowling, I'm just indulging in the Marauder-ness that we hardly got to see ;)

Hello! This is my first drabble that I've written...ever, so please tell me how I did. All prompts welcome, but remember that it's not a M rating nor will I make it one. Thanks!

**_Sirius, James and Peter_**

The boys loved Remus as their own family (more than his own family in Sirius' case), and they hated seeing him come back month after month, full moon after full moon looking a little less alive and with a little more werewolf-induced troubles.

The Marauders had never shied away from a challenge, and this wasn't going to be their first. However, good intentions aren't always enough, and the boys had come across some...complications.

"Sweet Merlin! Who designed this bloody system? Were they trying to make us even more confused? We couldn't even find a _bloody **dragon**_ in here if we wanted to!" James had exploded, after approximately six minutes of their entrance to the library that third year. Peter had quivered and Sirius had rolled his eyes.

"Holy hippogriffs!" Sirius had exclaimed whilst chasing down the schools 'favourite' poligerist to retrieve the book he had been reading. Of course profanities swiftly followed as Sirius ran into a book shelf. James laughed, and Peter followed.

"Oi! You slimy git! Get out of here!" Peter had bellowed, when a certain Slytherin had accidently graced their presences. Sirius had sent a hex after him and James threw a dungbomb.

"Potter! Black! Pettigrew! Detention! No student is allowed in the Restricted Section without specialized consent! Most certainly not after hours either!" their Head of House had shrieked.

"My office immediately!" the boys followed.

"One moment- you three know where the Library is?"

**Word count: 242 (without the disclaimer and A/N)**

**Hello! Hope you liked it! I'm always looking for new ideas so if anyone wants to give me a prompt for this story (or if you'd like to see me write something else entirely), I'm more than happy to try! Thanks!**

**-ForensicGeek2-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I have a confession- I don't own Harry Potter! Sorry to spring that on you guys. ;)

Hermione_ Granger_

'Leave it to my generation to make being intelligent seem like a bad thing.' Hermione thought to herself bitterly, as she hid her tears in their cause. Well, it wasn't really her book's fault that she was crying, but it was because she spent so much time with her books had that those fourth year Slytherins had teased her. She brushed away her tears angrily before settling down to try and concentrate on (ironically) her book. She tried to forget their hurtful words, however every now and then a tell tale tear slipped down her blotchy cheeks; they would kiss her pages of research, and were the only outward sign of her pain.

Hermione flipped the pages of the well-worn library book- if only those Slytherins knew they had driven her to hide in the Potions Section of the Library, she was sure they'd be hexing themselves right now! After all, she was sure they wouldn't have tormented her so mercilessly had they known that she would find a potion that allowed her to look exactly like them!

**Words: 181**

**A/N:This was Hermione in second year as she found the book for Polyjuice section. I know, I know, but I really wanted to write this no matter how inaccurate it may be. Thanks to:**

**~Jgooullieyette** **(who was my very first reviewer!), ****MoonyLilyPadfootProngs** **(who has an amazing name and reviewed!), ****EmresPendragon &amp;**** PurebloodGirl (both whom followed and favourited)**

**Thanks a ton guys! Means a lot! ****Please leave a prompt in form of a review?**

**ForensicGeek2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** Nope. Natta. Zilch. I do not own Harry Potter, just playing around with J K Rowling's ideas. I receive nothing from writing this except for review and prompts from you lovlies!

* * *

The Library at Malfoy Manor had been very cold. It had been full of dark and mysterious books which were not meant for reading...at least they weren't meant for a curious six year old Draco Malfoy to read. So when he saw the Hogwarts library, he used it a lot more than one would assume. The night after their sixth year potions exam was no different.

Slughorn had instructed all of them to create a potion of their choosing which had been covered in class, followed by a written exam the next class.

Draco didn't know what had come over him, but he had decided to create Amortentia. The last thing he expected to smell was apple, candles, and parchment. If only he could place the scent…

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood!" He snapped, without thinking, at the solid form whom he had collided with.

"You walked into me, ferret!" the brunette replied haughtily, before continuing to look for whatever book she had originally been searching for. Draco suddenly recognized the scent- what could it mean?

"Granger! _**GRANGER!**_ Come back here!"

* * *

**Hello! This story was inspired by several prompts from Kaloge11, so thanks to that wonderful author! Please leave prompts of any kind, because that's mostly how I write- you give me the prompt and I'll write it. Thanks again! Also thank you: PurebloodGirl and MoonyLilyPadfootProngs who both reviewed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I own nothing/

A/N: Here's my first Snarry, which was requested by Jgooullieyette.  
Written for Illegal Substances in the Shippers Dictionary Challenge.  
(Set in sixth year)

* * *

His cold, calculating eyes observed the library, taking in the students that littered the tables and lined the shelves as they did last minute homework. He didn't care about any of them, not once his eyes narrowed in on the boy he was searching for. In a secluded part of the library, he was reading something while that brainless ginger yapped on about her Quiditch season and how she was so excited for the House Cup and sweet Salazar he could hear her from here. Maybe loudness was a trait that all Weasley's shared...

He wanted nothing more than to shut her lips by using his, picturing her expression if he ever did kiss the boy he loved. He chuckled to himself, shaking his head. Harry was the drug, and Severus was the addict. Watching his hair fall messily into his eyes, he gazed fondly at the boy. Watching Harry was his fix, but he knew it couldn't be like that forever, that sooner or later he would become unsatisfied and crave more...not that he didn't already. When Harry knew the truth, he hoped that he could tell him how much he cared for him. For now, however, he could only watch from afar and pray that when the war was over, things could be different.

~fin~


	5. Chapter 5

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongDisclaimer: I own nothing!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongA/N: I'm sorry I've dissapeared- life has been hectic. I'll be trying to update all my stories- I promise! Thanks to anyone who's stuck around.../strong/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The library is an uneventful place which Lavender Brown has spent the last seven years of her life avoiding. It's dark, smells funny, and the librarian always kicks her out for talking. In short, Lavender hates the library. It surprises everyone (herself included) that the majority of her eighth year has been spent in that very room. Everyone assumed she had experienced a change of heart, which she supposes is true, but the real reason she sits in the library day after day is a mystery...a mystery with bushy brown hair and chocolate eyes. Lavender sighs as the bookworm flips another page, completely unaware of her surroundings. She gathers her quills and scrap pieces of parchment and dumps them all in her bag./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Lavender?" A voice asks, as she turns to leave. Her head snaps towards Hermione, meeting her eyes questioningly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Yes?" She keeps her face composed but on the inside she's brimming with excitement; though dorm mates, they hardly speak./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Are you done with that book?" Hermione gestures to the tome on ancient runes Lavender holds in her hands. Lavender sighs and gives her the book without another word, and is thanked with a smile. Disappointed when Hermione turns back to the essay she's writing, Lavender leaves and decides she'll have to try again tomorrow./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"xxx/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Hermione curses herself as Lavender leaves the library, wishing she had invited the girl to sit with her. She'd just have to try again tomorrow to capture her attention. She turns back to her essay and with a sigh, and begins recopying the text onto a fresh sheet of paper which doesn't have hearts written around Lavender's name.../p 


End file.
